My Different Kind Of High School Love Story
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: You see in high school the power couple is always the captain of some sports team and the head cheerleader. Mitchie/Alex   Sorry for the long title.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I reach my hand out hitting the snooze button. I walk inside my bathroom to prepare for school. When I walk out it's already 7 so I walk downstairs and see my parents already eating.

I walk to the dining table then grab a waffle.

"Morning sweetie. Sit." My mom said.

"No,I'll be going now."I said then start walking towards our front door.

"Why don't you wait for one of your brothers so they can give you a ride."My dad said.

"No it's okay,I'll be fine."I said then walk out of the door.

I am Mitchie Torres,I'm 16,I'm a 9th grader at Waverly high. I'm your average teenage girl. Yeah,sure I am. No,definitely not.I'm the loner in our school.I don't have friends. Not one,while my brothers are the most popular jerks in it. Oh! Did I mention that I'm also a lesbian? Now tell if I'm an average girl. No? that;s okay,I know that.

"hey nerd!"Joe yelled.

Joe is one of my 's inside his car along with Nick and Kevin. He's one of the biggest players in our school and also the captain of our basketball team.

Nick is the youngest among the three since I'm the last birth. It was said that he's the most good looking among my brothers,and he's also a member of the basketball team.

Kevin is the first born,he doesn't actually bully me but he never protected me either. He's the smartest among the three of them. 'I'm the nerd here guys. I'm the smartest kid of the family.'

"What do you want Joe!"I ask irritated.

"You planning on harassing some girls?"He asked laughing.

I just keep walking until they speed away laughing. When I reach the school,lots of students are already going inside. Then I saw her with her boyfriend Justin they're walking together his hand on her ass. I don't know if why is she even going out with him,I mean c'mon she deserves so much better than that. It's obvious how he's only using her for popularity,because you see in high school the power couple is always the captain of some sports team and the head cheerleader,but she's way too good for him. She's better off with me. (LOL)

You see the 'her' that I've been talking about is Thee Alex Russo of our school a.k.a. 'Most Beautiful Girl In The World' a.k.a 'Hottest Living Thing on Earth' and a.k.a 'The only direct descendant of the Goddess of Beauty Aphrodite. I know you think I'm exaggerating,well hell no! She really is beautiful,talented,smart,did I mention beautiful? ... but not so kind. She's the queen bitch of our school. So you know what I mean. But enough about her cause I'm late for science.

When I entered my homeroom other students are already filling in. I took my sit then minutes later Alex walks in taking the sit which in front of the sit on my left.I just sat there staring at her until she turn around.

"It's really rude to stare you know. You should have brought a camera because a picture will last longer. Stupid dyke."She said smugly and those who heard her laugh loudly.

I just look down and didn't say a thing.

Then out teacher walked in.

"Morning class." greeted us.

"Morning."Responded lazily by everyone.

"So I'm giving you a project and I'll be assigning you your partner." said and some boos were started calling names but I wasn't listening knowing that my partner would probably volunteer to do the project alone and just put my name on it so they wouldn't be seen around me.

"Ryan and Jake,Ashley and Jamie blah blah-"But he was interrupted.

"What! No! You can't make us partners!"Selena yelled while pointing her finger at me. 'I should have listened cause I'm completely lost right now.'

"Last time I checked I can do that since I'm the teacher here Miss Russo." said confidently. "So you and Mitchie are going to be partners for this project."He continued. 'oh,that's what happened,we're assigned to be partne-wait! what!'

"No sir! You can't do that!"I yell and everybody seems shocked from my outburst.

"I'm the teacher and that's final! No but,or any other contradictions!" yells at us.

"Oh boy."I whisper to myself as I take my sit. I notice Alex looking at me with disgust written all over her face.

"Here's my address come to my house tonight at 7 we'll talk about the project and get it over with as soon as possible."She said handing me a piece of paper and turn back around to face the front of the class.

The rest of the day went well except for Alex's glares whenever she sees me which is often since we have most of our classes together..

* * *

><p>When I got home I went straight up to my room and take a little nap. I woke up a little past six so I hurry up take a shower and get dress and since I still have to look for Alex's house so I decided to bring my car with me. Which might shock a lot of people since I never took it with me to school.<p>

I started driving my BMW M6 and looked for the address she gave me. I had to leave my car at some point because the path towards their house seems to get smaller and it's getting kinda crowded. It looks like a little market place. When I get to the address I found myself standing in front of an apartment next to a sub shop which seems close.

I knock on the door and with for it to open. I found Alex standing on the other side of the door looking bored and all that

"Come in."She said glaring at me then we ascended some stairs and there's their living room. "Wait here."She said then go up another flight of stairs.

I sat on the sofa and wait for her to come back down. After sometimes she walks down the stairs with her things.

"Okay. So here's the thing,it's just the two of us here and I know some self-defense that will be enough for me to depend myself if you try anything on me."she said annoyed.

"Don't worry,I don't feel like having STD anyway."I said then she just scoffed.

"Let's just get this done.."She said then we started talking about the project and then it suddenly started raining.

"Oh shit! ?How am I suppose to go home?"I said.

"Just wait for it to stop dimwit!"She said.

"What will your parents say if they found some strangers in their house at these time of the night."I ask mockingly.

"They're away for the weekend for the sandwich convention my older brother is in one of his alien something something and won't be back till Sunday night,my little brother is in his friend's house since they think I can't take care of him and my best friend who lives here is at her boyfriend's house and won't be back until tomorrow morning."She explained.

"I only asked about your parents you know."I said.

"Shut up!"She said irritated. "Okay I think that's enough for tonight let's just wait for the rain to stop so you can go home and I can stop worrying about getting rape by some dyke!"She said reaching for the remote and start channel surfing.

"I told you. I'm into STD."I said.

"whatever!"She said.

One hour has already passed and the rain just keep getting heavier and lightning and thunder started to strike minutes ago. I notice Alex shaking on her sit and looking as if she's about to cry but she suddenly stand up.

"I'm going to bed,crush on the couch if you want. If you need anything I'm in my room. Third door to the left."She said then walk upstairs.

* * *

><p>I was just sitting there for about an hour looking around when I felt the urge to use the bathroom. 'I need to pee. I wonder if where is the bathroom?'I thought to myself.<p>

I decided to go upstairs and ask Alex. I walk up the stairs then start going to the left when I reached the top. As I was getting nearer to her room I heard sobs coming from her room and it sounds like her. I knock but she didn't answer.

"Alex?"I called through the door but she didn't response again. Then a really loud thunder strikes and I heard a high pitched scream that sounded like Alex.

"Alex what's going on! Are you okay!"I yell but all I hear are sobs.

"I'm coming in alright!"I said then ope the window but I was shocked to see her sitting on the corner her knees on her chest crying while she's covering her ears.

"Alex!"I said running over and crouching down to her level.

"Mitchie?"She whispered.

"What's wrong?"I ask not sure if I should touch her because I don't want her to think that I'm trying something on her.

"I- I'm s-scared."She said between sobs.

"It's okay don't worry."I said not sure of what we're talking about until another thunder boomed through the sky then she quickly sat up wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm not sure of what I should do. 'She's scared of the storm.'I said to myself. Then she suddenly wraps her legs around my waist. 'Shit! she's killing me!"

"Please don't leave me here along."She mumbled to my neck.

"Okay."I said then wrap my arms around her and bring her to the bed and lay her gently on it.

"Please don't leave."She said pulling her head out of my neck.

"I won't,I'll be downstairs. don't worry okay?"I assured her.

"No! Stay here with me please."She begs crying.

"Are you sure?"I ask uncertain.

"Yes. Please sleep here with me."She said then gave me an innocent look.

"Okay,but I have to pee first. Where's your bathroom?"I ask her.

"Use mine it's right there."She said pointing at the door that I haven't notice before.

When I walk out of the bathroom another thunder ripped through the sky and she let out another scream. I run to the bed quickly then she pulled me down pushing me flat on my back and using my other arm as her pillow and draping her arm over my torso cuddling to my side.

"Please don't leave me until I wake up."She said with a pleading look. 'How could anyone be so cruel and say no to that face?'

"Okay."I said nodding.

"Thumb to pinkie swear?"She said raising her hand in front of my face open palmed.

"Huh?"I ask. She takes my other hand and intertwined our fingers and put it on my chest.

"Now promise."She commands me.

"Oh,okay. I won't leave you until you wake up. Pinkie to promise swear."I said. Then she just lays her head on my chest and pull my spread arm around her and intertwined her fingers with my other hand. She closed her eyes and later on she's already sleeping. Not long after I myself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! I have the rest saved on my phone. heheheh ! but I'm really tired now since it's 3:30 am<p>

R&R please ! :))

Love you guys!

I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews !

I love you guys so much !

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

I can feel the rays of the sun hitting my skin when I woke up. I look down in my arms to see no sign of Alex there. I sighed then stood up,I fixed my hair and my clothes then walk out of her room and went downstairs. I saw Alex cooking something with a familiar redheaded girl and a boy preparing the table. I cleared my throat then they all look at me.

"Morning!"Alex greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning."I said oddly. I mean c'mon Alex is talking to me with out glaring at me.

"Hey! I'm Harper and that's my boyfriend Zeke. Good morning!"The redheaded girl who is apparently Harper said cheerfully.

"Morning. I'm Mitchie."I said.

"Take a sit. We're almost done here."Alex said smiling. 'Am I dreaming?" I ask myself while walking over to the table and taking a sit.

"Here. I hope you like it."Alex said still a plate with at least 7 or 8 pancakes on it.

"Um...thanks."I said uncertain.

"Let's eat!"Zeke said.

"Am I being punked?"I blurt out. They all look at me as if I grow another head.

"What? oh no of course not. This is our way of saying thank you for staying with Alex last night."Harper explains. 'oh that's why.'

"That was nothing. I mean,I can't go home because of the storm anyway so,yeah."I said shrugging.

"Still,thanks for not leaving me alone."Alex said smiling. "And I'm kinda hoping that no one from the school will know anything about what happened last night."She said looking hopeful. 'And now I get it.'

"Yeah sure,it's not like I have any friends to talk to about it."I said shrugging again then we all just continue eating again.

"Oh,hey! I remember when I went outside to buy something earlier there was a smashed car that was parked by the empty lot where those gangsters are always hanging around."Zeke said then I remember my car ... that I parked in front of some empty lot. 'Oh,shit! Please God! Not my car! My dad's going to kill me!'

You're not talking about a black BMW right that has the word MJTorres written on it's registration plate,right?"I ask Zeke hopefully.

"Actually yeah it's a black car that has that word written on it's plate."Zeke said while nodding.

"Are you sure?"I ask him still hoping it's not mine.

"Yeah I'm certain. I mean I took a look at it and I saw the plate."He said confidently.

"Why?"Alex asks.

"Do you know my whole name?"I ask them with my head on my hands.

"Not really."Harper said.

"My whole name is Mitchelle James Torres,and yes that is my car."I said shaking my head.

"You have a car!"Alex asks shocked.

"Do you know my brothers?"I ask her.

"Yeah. Kevin Joe and Ni- oh yeah right."She said with realization.

"My dad's going to kill me."I said putting my head back on my hands.

"Isn't your father so reach that this may not even be a big deal to him?"Alex said.

"He gives us everything we want. But when things go wrong he still punishes us like other parents do."I explain.

"What are you going to do then?"Harper asks.

"Just face it."I said then pull out my phone,then dial our house's number.

_mom/**mitchie**_

_"Mitchie where are you?"_

_**"I'm at my classmate's house. Can you send someone to pick me up? It's here in Waverly place at some apartment right next to a sub shop."**_

_"Sure,But your car's not here what happened?"_

_**"I'll explain everything later."**_I said then hung up.

_****_"Well what are you going to do with your car?"Zeke asks me.

"Do you want it?"I ask him

"Of course...wait,you're giving it away?"He asks shocked.

"Yeah. So,do you think you know someone who can fix it for you?"I ask him._**  
><strong>_

"It'll still work you know? The only problems are the broken windows,some dents and the doors."He said.

"Well,here you go then."I said tossing the keys to him.

"Seriously!"Alex asks.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone from our school."I said strictly.

"Are you sure dude!"Zeke asks excitedly.

"Yeah,it's all yours"I said.

"Thanks man!"He said cheerfully.

"It's nothing."I said shrugging. Then the doorbell rings.

Alex walks down to open the door then comes back with an old looking man trailing behind him. 'Seems like I'm off.'

"I left the driver who parked the limo next to your smashed car." said raising an eyebrow while mentioning my car.

"Limo! You could have just brought a car!"I said irritated. I hate riding on a limo it attracts too much attention.

Well,do you want me to go back to your parents' home and get just a car and come back here to pick you up?"He asks mockingly.

"No let's just go."I said then started for the door but i stopped. "Let's just continue the project on Monday."I said then walk but stop again. "And thanks for the breakfast."I said then left.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your car?" asks me when we're already in the limo.<p>

"Why? Does it matter?"I ask him.

"No,at least not to me."He said shrugging.

is my father's butler. He's a really nice man and he's more like a family to us. He's always there whenever we needed him. He might look like a boring person but he's actually funny too. I just don't know how to laugh or smile anymore that's why when we're talking we mostly just end it after 3 to 4 sentences.

And just to explain things about the 'Parents' house' well you see,we don't leave with our parents. Our father bought us a small place but big enough for the four of us so we're closer to the school. Mom and dad just always visit us when they're not on some business trip. My father is a well known business man and let's just say that my parents are millionaires or billionaires now a days since my father's different businesses are all going up.

When we reach our place just dropped me off and left. I walk inside our house and see my brothers and parents in the living room.

"Mitchie! Where were you! Are you okay!"My mom asks.

"I'm fine. I was at my classmate's house an-"I said but Joe interrupts me.

"Whoa! You have a friend!"He said the Nick and Kevin snickered.

"We have a science project and she's my partner. I can't go home because of the storm sorry I forgot to call. And my car got smashed by some gangsters and yes I know I'm grounded so I'll be in my room."I said then start for the stairs.

"No. You're not grounded. I'm just glad that you're okay."My dad said then I just nod and walk upstairs without another word.

* * *

><p>Monday morning I walk to school like I usually do. I was getting my books from my locker when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Zeke and Harper standing there.<p>

"Hi! Morning!"Harper said ever so cheerfully.

"Morning."I replied.

"I just want to say thanks."Zeke start the leans closer to me. "For the car." He whispered.

"Yeah don't mention it. Just don't tell anyone okay?"I whispered.

"Of course."He said. Then I turn back around.

"Well we'll be going then."Harper said then I just nod without even looking.

I walk to my first subject science but I saw Alex with his boyfriend Justin by the door and his glaring at me while Alex is giving me an apologetic look. 'This should be great.' I said to myself as I continue walking.

* * *

><p>dun dun dun !<p>

What do you think will happen ?

hehee !

Hope you guys will like it !

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

This can be short I kinda already type the whole chapter but it got ruined when the page logged.

And now it's again already 3:00 am

so here it goes! love you guys!

* * *

><p>I keep walking but someone pulled me back.<p>

"Where do you think you're going nerdy faggot!"Justin said making everyone around us laugh,except for Alex who has a terrified look on his face.

"What do you want?"I ask him yanking may arm away from his grip.

"I heard that you were assigned as Alex's partner on your little project."He said smirking.

"And?"I ask annoyed. But he didn't say anything he just grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

"You try anything on Alex I'm going to kill you."He said his face an inch away from mine.

"Let me go."I said without any emotion in my voice.

"Why are you going to fight?"He asks smirking.

"Let...me...go...and I'm not gonna repeat myself again."I said looking him in the eyes.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?"He said laughing along with everyone. I didn't say anything instead I grab on his arms and grip them tighter by the seconds until he lets go of my shirt grasping his arms.

"I told you I'm not gonna repeat myself again."I said then start walking to the door but I stopped and turn around. "Besides didn't your girlfriend told you that I'm not into std?"I ask him glancing at Alex's face that is currently holding a hurt look then walk inside.

* * *

><p>During lunch I decided to stay outside where I'm currently sitting on under the tree by the football field. I don't feel like dealing with Justin or Alex and their school chums. I look around and check if anyone's around and see no one so I close my eyes enjoying the peaceful sound of silence. Until I heard footsteps and someone sat beside me. I open my eyes to see brown eyes staring back at me.<p>

"Hey,I just want to say sorry about what happened this morning."Alex said with apologetic tone.

"That was nothing. Just go back in there,your cheer bitches will be lost without you."I said as I close my eyes again.

"They're not that dumb you know. And besides I want some fresh air too so will you mind if I stay here with you?"She asks me.

"Not my property."I said without opening my eyes.

"okay then."She said then a complete silence fell upon us until a cheerful voice broke it from a distance.

"Mitchie and Alex under the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"I hear Harper sang loudly. I open my eyes to see her walking over to us with Zeke and David and a boy who seems younger that us that I know nothing about. I know David not because he's Alex's brother but because he's that student body president of our school.

"Shut up Harper! Hey guys!"Alex said when they get near us.

"You guys know each other?"David asks raising an eyebrow.

"She's my partner on my science project."She said.

"Oh the one you and mom were talking about?"Tht little boy asks.

"What! What do you mean Max? We never talked about Mitchie!"Alex said in a rather high pitched tone.

"What? But just this morning you were telling mom that you were so fortunate that your partner who happened to be a dyke didn't rape you."The kid who I assume is Max said. 'A dyke? Rape?

"What! What are you talking about you funny little kid!"Alex said glancing nervously at me.

"A dyke? Rape? Wow! I thought I already told you enough times for you to get it that I'm not into STD!"I said standing up then leave.

I walk inside the school then I saw my brothers walking towards me. 'great! Just great!'

"Whoa! Why looking so down sister!"Joe asks mockingly.

"No tnow Joe."I said as I walk past them

"What's wrong with her?"I heard Nick asks as I walk past them.

I kept walking until I bumped into someone I stand up to see 3 brunettes and 1 blonde in front of me one of them holding her head rising from the ground. 'New students.' I stood up and just say sorry without looking back.

The day went by well enough for me to just go to my locker and get my things without being bullied. I opened my locker and a note fell off. I pick it up and read what it says.

'Come over to my house tonight so we can continue the project.

I'm sorry Mitch.'

The note said not indicating who it was from but I know only one person who will give me this.

* * *

><p>I got home and nobody's in there my parents are in some business trip again and my brothers is somewhere I don't care about.<p>

I took a shower then wen to Alex's house but decided to go to the sub shop next to it. I was shocked to see Harper working behind the counter.

"Hey Mitchie!"She said cheerfully as ever when she saw me.

"Hey. I didn't know that you work here."I said.

"This is Alex's parents' shop those stairs leads up to their living room."SHe said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know."I said.

"Oh well,why did you came her then? Sandwich?"She asks excitedly. 'Why is she even excited about that?'

"Yeah. So what's good?"I ask her.

"Everything here is good. But The Alex is the best."Someone behind me said then I turn around to see ALex there.

"What?"I ask confused.

"The Alex. It's a sandwich I came up with. It's quite good you know"She said smiling cockily.

"Yeah it's actually pretty good."Harper said.

"I'll have one then."I said sitting on one of the tools by the counter. Then she yells at the back for my order and that's when I notice Zeke making sandwiches.

"Can you wait here for like 30 minutes. My parents had to visit some friend that was rushed to the hospital this afternoon. I'm sorry."Alex said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay."I said shrugging then she smiled at me and get back to work .

"Here's your order."Harper said placing the sandwich on the counter as I turn around.

"How much for this?"I ask.

"It's on the house!"From the table near us.

"Turns out it free."Harper said smiling.

"Thanks."I said looking down. Then I notice a jar with coins in them and a label that says 'for camp rock.' "What is that?"I ask Harper pointing the jar.

"That's for camp rock we're trying to get enough money so we can go there."She said not so cheerfully.

I took out my wallet then get all the cash from there that costs at least 3000 bucks and put it in the jar without any hesitation.

"What the!"Harper said with wide eyes.

"What?"I ask her.

"Seriously!"She asks excitedly.

"Yeah."I said as we heard the door opens and a male voice rang through the whole shop and when I turn around I saw who came in with the owner of the voice and ready myself for what I'm about to face.

* * *

><p>Hey guys !<p>

cliffhanger huh? don't hate me please .

sorry it's short!

I own nothing !

Damn browser!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep updating!

3 Lots !

It's already 3:42 am wo0o0oho0o0o !

My mom's going to kill me ! xD

-xoxo Patrick


	4. Chapter 4

Yow my beloved readers !

Seems like I can continue since I've gotten great reviews from you guys :))

thanks !

**arlekin21CAT**:of course I wouldn't you guys getting all confused :))

so to the story ?

maybe later ...

...

...

...

do you hate me now ?

hahaha ! sorry enough with the jokes ..

here we go ...

* * *

><p>I look at the man and the woman who entered the shop both looking tired.<p>

"Hey mom! Hey dad!"I heard Alex said as she walked over to them when they reach the counter.(hahaha!You guys worry too much about Mitchie having another encounter with the stupid blonde bitch :]])

"Hey sweetie. How was everything?"The man said kissing Alex's temple and giving her a one armed hug.

"Everything was fine daddy."She said smiling."By the way this is Mitchie,my partner in my science project."Alex said walking over to me.

"Good evening sir and ma'am."I said bowing my head a little.

"I'm Jerry Alex's father. It's nice to meet you."He said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too sir."Mitchie said standing up.

"So this is the one that you were talking about this morning huh?"Alex's mom asks giving me a menacing stare.

"No mom I was just be-"Alex starts but someone interrupts her.

"Oh my God! Who tipped us that much?"Max asks excitedly while looking at the jar of tips with wide eyes.

"Whoa! I don't know,but whoever did we gotta thank them!"David said walking over to us and Zeke walks out of the small kitchen thingy with a huge grin on her face. David takes the cash out of the jar and started counting it.

"How much is it!"Alex asks excitedly.

"3200 bucks!"David said excitedly. "We really gotta thank whoever gave us this!"He said excitedly.

"Yeah! Who was it Harper!"Alex asks excitedly too. Harper didn't say anything and just look at me.

"What! Where did you get this amount of money and aren't you going to need this?"Mr Russo asks looking shocked.

"I know that you are not a good person! Where did you stole this!" asks glaring at me.

"What! Mom no!"Alex said standing between me and her mom. "She's Mitchie James Torres,daughter of James Torres! You know,that super rich dude?"She explained. 'Did she just call my dad dude?'

"Oh."She said then looked down and walked upstairs looking down.

"I'm really sorry about that Mitchie."Jerry said then followed his wife.

"Mitchie I'm sorry."Alex said with an apologetic look. "However we can't accept this money,it's too much."She said snatching the money from David and handing it to me.

"No it's fine. Seriously take it."I said.

"No. You gave Zeke your car and that's already too much."She said.

"I gave it to him not to all of you. That doesn't count."I said shrugging.

"This is still too much."She said stubbornly.

"Okay."I said taking the money from her hand. "Here David,this is yours guys,if she really doesn't want it don't give her any."I said handing the money to David who cautiously take it from me.

"Thanks Mitchie."He said smiling.

"Let's just go."Alex said pulling me upstairs. 'I'm still hungry.'

"Let's continue the project."She said and we both take a sit down. After like an hour I can still feel my hunger. I kept eyeing the bagel on the table.

"Are you okay?"I heard Alex asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."I said not able to tear my gaze away from the bagel.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so so sorry! You didn't get to it your sandwich at all! I'll make you another one and you just wait here for me. I'll be quick."Alex suddenly said rushing off downstairs.

"Mitchie?"I hear someone calls my name so I turn around and see Alex's mom.

"Y-yeah?"I ask nervously while quickly standing up.

"I uh just want to say sorry for what I had said earlier. I'm really sorry,I was just really tired and have a lot going on."She said giving me an apologetic look.

"That's okay ma'am I understand. So please don't worry about it."I said.

"Please call me Theresa."She said smiling at me.

"Theresa it is then."I said. Then I was shocked when she walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you. And stay for dinner."She said.

"I don't want to interfere with your family time."I said.

"You wouldn't be. I insist. Please."She said with hopeful eyes.

"Hey."I hear Alex says then when I turn to my side I see her holding a tray with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry sweetie. I was just apologizing to Mitchie and I invited her for dinner too."Theresa said chuckling.

"Thank God! I thought you were insulting Mitchie again."Alex said the nervous look now replaced by a relief one.

"Of course not."She said laughing. "Well you girls continue your project while I prepare our dinner."Theresa says as she walks over to their kitchen and starts getting things from the drawers.

"Here's your sandwich."Alex said taking my attention away from her mother.

"Thanks."I said smiling.

"No problem. I hope you'll like it."She said smiling at me. We continue the project again while I'm eating until her father walks down the stairs and interrupts us.

"So I guess everything's okay now huh?"He said chuckling.

"Yes dad."Alex said smiling at him.

"Well since my wife had told me what Alex had told her this morning I'm sure it's safe to assume that you indeed a lesbian."He said as if it's nothing but Alex hit his knee as he sat down the couch.

"What?"He asks confused.

"You couldn't just say such things!"I hear Theresa yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Dad!"Alex whines.

"It's okay don't worry about it."I butt in.

"See?"Jerry said.

"Either way!"Alex said.

"Fine I'm sorry. By the way since I know that,I can treat you as a guy right?"He asks me giving me a stern look.

"What are you talking about dad!"Alex asks her dad with a shocked face.

"I will expect you to sit here with me and watch sports with me,okay?"He asks and I only nod with wide eyes.

"Dad!"Alex said loudly again.

"And ground rules. When you're with Alex in her room you will live the door open. You will play tickle fight with Alex nor Harper."He said sternly.

"Jerry! Dad!"Cam the voice of the two Russo women.

"That's okay sir."I said nervously.

"Now you two continue your project."He said smiling at me as if nothing happened.

"Sorry about my dad."Alex said as we both sat down again giving her father a glare.

"It's okay."I said then we continue the project for another half hour.

"So tired!"I hear Zeke yells stretching Harper and Justin trailing behind him.

"I wish I also have a science project!"Harper said as she plopped herself on the sofa.

"Lucky me huh."Alex said with a mocking look on her face.

"Shut up!"Justin said.

"Jealous bitches."Alex said smirking.

"Watch your language young lady!"Theresa said then Alex just shrugs. "Help me here will ya?"She continued.

"Sure mom."Alex said standing up but she looks at me. "You gonna be okay here?"She asks me smiling.

"Yeah."I said.

"Watch basketball with us! C'mon!"Jerry said potting the sit next to him. I sat next to him as we watch the game only Harper as the 'actual' watching who looks bored as hell.

"So are you into basketball?"Jerry asks.

"No,I just watch."I lied since I used to play with my dad and brothers.

"Guys! Dinner's ready c'mon."Theresa said then we all stand up.

"C'mon Mitch!"Alex said tugging at my hand then I notice Harper,Zeke and Justin smirking at us. 'What?'I mouthed to them but they only shook their heads and continue walking towards the table and we all sat down except for Harper who volunteered to call Max. After a minute or two they came down and we all started eating.

"Here Mitchie try this."Alex said putting an enchilada on my plate.

"That's my special enchilada! Alex helped me prepare them."Theresa said smiling at me and I only look down. I notice them all giving me weird looks but they all just get back to eating and I did the same. We eat peacefully them laughing sometimes while I only watched them interact. After eating I'm currently talking to Max.

"Hey a big thanks for the tip! We really want to go to camp rock especially Alex since she really loves music so much!"He said smiling then I noticed Alex standing outside the terrace alone so I excused myself tfrom Max patting his head then walk out to where Alex is.

"Hey there Loner!"I joked.

"Well hello there nerdy."She said laughing. I walk over to where she is and look up the start. "Beautiful huh?"She asks.

"Breathtaking perhaps but I've seen better."I said as I looked at her.

"Than the stars? Must be a hell of a view!"She said smiling.

"yeah."I replied as I once again look up the stars.

"What would that be?"She asks curiously. I just look at her smiling face.

"I'm sure you see it all the time. I'm sure that you will see it while preparing for bed tonight."I said shrugging.

"What is that?"She asks curiously again.

"Here's a clue it's something that you'll never see directly with your own eyes."I said.

"You're such a nerd!"She said bumping my shoulder a little.

"Well,I'm Mitchie 'The Nerd' Torres after all."I said remembering their nickname for me.

"How come I never saw you smile before?"She suddenly asks seriously.

"I never had a reason I guess."I said shrugging.

"Is that possible?"She asks.

"Maybe not in your point of view,but in mine? It has always been."I said shrugging again.

"But why?"She asks again.

"You're kind of people had turned my life into a living hell since freshman year so of course."I said.

"I'm sorry for the way we're treating you."She said looking down.

"It's alright."I said.

"But how come you never fought back until this morning? What you did to Justin,You seemed so strong."She asks confused.

"That was nothing."I said shrugging.

"Will you stop that!"She said a little loudly.

"Stop what?"I ask her confused.

"The whole it's okay,it's fine,don't worry about it,that was nothing and the whole shrugging thing."She said again.

"It just you seem so careless and kinda...arrogant."She said using air quotes.

"Arrogant?"I ask confused again.

"Yeah. It's like you don't give a shit about others like what you do for them is nothing while they can't do it for themselves!"She said real loud this time.

"I'm sorry then."I said shrugging.

"Stop shrugging!"She yells at me looking mad. 'Random.'

"What's going on here! Are you girls okay!"Theresa asks looking worried.

"She's so arrogant!"Alex said pointing at me then made her way upstairs stomping her feet then we heard a door slams.

"What happened?"Theresa asks looking worried.

"I'll go talk to her."Harper said then walk upstairs.

"I guess I should just go."I said.

"Be careful Mitchie."Jerry said.

"Yes sir. And thanks for the dinner."I said then I walk out then downstairs and out the other door. I look up to see Alex's room lit up before I walk away. 'What's wrong with her?'

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it :))<p>

more reviews please ! Sorry I'm being demanding.

hehehe !

**Time check:**3:32...am of course.

My mom will kill me again and my aunt will resurrect me again. hahahah !

Love Lots!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello best people of the world !

How's it going guys ?

Should I still continue ?

eh ..

* * *

><p><strong>At Alex's Room...<strong>

Alex's POV

Harper and I are talking inside my room.

"I just,it's just that she's so careless! Does she even give a fuck about others' feelings?"I ask furiously.

"Lex,she's used to being by herself and to not talking to anybody! What did you expect?"Harper asks laughing at me.

"Well,we're talking to her now! We're nice to her,but she can't even smile at us."I explain.

"Nice? Selena you told your mom that you were so fortunate because the dyke didn't rape you! That person that you called a dyke is Mitchie! Then you would still treat her wrong when there are other people!"Harper said looking at me as if I'm dumb. 'Girl's got a point.'

"I have a reputation Harper."I said lowering my voice while giving her an innocent look.

"Don't expect anything from her then."Harper said. I walked over to my drawer get my comb and start brushing my hair looking at the mirror,but when I see myself I remember what Mitchie said. 'It's something that you'll never see directly with your own eyes.' is it possible that she was talking about me?

"Harper?"I call out to my friend who's currently looking through one of my magazines.

"Hmm?"She hums

"Is it possible to see your own directly with your own eyes?"I ask her still looking at the mirror.

"No,I don't think so. Why though?"She asks finally looking up.

"Well,when I was talking to Mitchie at the terrace before my whole outburst she said that she'd seen something better than the stars."I said.

"And?"She says indicating me to continue.

"Well,"I start as I walk over to the bed and sit cross legged in front of her."She said that I see it every time too,she even said that I'll probably see it tonight too. She said that I can't see it with my own eyes. Do you think it's possible that she was talking about me?"I continue curiously.

"Possible? Dude! She was totally talking about you!"Harper said excitedly. I just smile at her but there's this feeling inside of me that I can't explain."

"Why do you seem so excited?"I ask the girl chuckling.

"She's so into you!"Harper said shrieking.

"So? She's a girl!"I said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that! If it's meant to be gender doesn't matter."She said suddenly with a serious face. "And it's completely normal this days!"She said excited again. 'She can be really weird sometimes but I love her as my sister.'

"I know that. I'm just not into girls!"I said laughing at her.

"Maybeee,but it's Mitchie! She'll surely be the guy at the relationship! I mean c'mon it's big news! The head cheerleader going out with the biggest nerd of the school!"Harper said the last part like she's a newscaster. Then I remember something that I completely forgot.

"And I'm dating Justin! Remember?"I said shocked that I completely forgot about him.

"OMG! You completely forgot about that while talking about Mitchie crushing on you!"Harper said laughing. "But c'mon! Your relationship is such a stereotype! The head cheerleader and the captain of some sports team!"Harper said. 'Girl's got a point.'

"Yeah,but still he's my boyfriend I can't just break up with him for such a stupid reason!"I said chuckling.

"Oh c'mon! Don't give me that crap! It's obvious that he's been cheating on you!"Harper said a little kinda like mockingly.

"He's not cheating on me okay!"I said uncertain.

"Fine! But I still think that you're better of with Mitchie!""Harper said kinda sounding like a kid.

"Really?"I ask curiously.

"Yeah,she's so nice and you guys will look so cute together!"Harper said excitedly and the thought actually made me smile. "Oh My God! You're smiling! You like it!"Harper said excitedly.

"Okay I think that you're right about the cute part but it's getting kinda late and we still have school tomorrow. So go to down to your room now."I said wanting to end the discussion.

"Fine! You're just avoiding the topic."She teases as she walks out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning...<strong>

**At school...**

"Hey babe."My boyfriend said standing beside me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey."I said kissing his cheek.

"So,did that faggot try something on you?"He asks.

"No,lucky me huh?"I said giving him a fake smile. 'Guilt is eating me right now. She's been nothing but nice to me my friends and my family.'

"Must be scared of my threat yesterday."Justin said with a different look in his face and he said it like it has a double meaning but I just let it go.

"Yeah,I mean she's dealing with the captain of the football team,anyone would have been scared."I said giving him another fake smile. 'At this rate,guilt will be done eating me before lunch.'

"I know right."He said smirking then one of his football buddies walks over to us.

"Hey man!"Mason said doing their little handshake with Justin.

"What's up?"Justin asks.

"Coach said he wants us at the field right now."Mason said.

"Why?"Justin asks curiously.

"I'm not sure,practice I guess."Mason said shrugging then suddenly picture of Mitchie crosses my mind.

"Oh well,seems like I have to you later babe."Justin said then kissed my lips sloppily.

I walk to my first subject for today which is math. Most of the students are already in the room,but I noticed the empty chair at the back where Mitchie's supposed to be. Our teacher walks in and started talking and the door burst open revealing a breathless Mitchie.

"Miss Torres!It's so nice of you to show up in my class!" said sarcastically. Mitchie didn't say anything instead she just starts walking towards her seat looking down then take a sit without saying anything."I am talking to you Miss Torres. So you can start giving me an excuse on why you're late or I can just give you deten-"She starts to say loudly but she gasps when Mitchie looks up. "What in good heavens happened to you?"She asks shocked like everyone else in the room. Mitchie's lower lip is split and she has a bruise on the side of her mouth.

"Nothing."She said. 'Here she goes again with her nothings.'

"Where did you get that then?" asks putting a hand on her hip.

"I fell off the stairs last night."Mitchie said . Then I noticed Nick's features suddenly showing a confused look.

"Oh well,why are you late then?"She asks Mitchie still on the same position.

"Didn't sleep well last night,so I over slept this morning."Mitchie said shrugging. 'Can't she stop that?'

"Okay then,you're excuse for now,but I don't want this happening again. Be careful next time you walk down the stairs." said then she starts the lesson.

After our class I have English next with Mitchie again. I really want to know what happened to her,I just don't think that she was telling the truth about her bruises. I keep walking on the hallway when I notice Mitchie by her locker,I decided to talk to her so I can ask her what happened.

"Hey."I said tapping her shoulder.

"Hey."She replies as she turns around.

"So what really happened to that?"I ask her pointing at her face.

"Didn't I already told everyone that in the class?And why are you even talking to me right now?Aren't you afraid that other students might see you?"She asks

"First of all,I don't believe that and your brother didn't seem to believe you either and second no I'm not because they're already in their class."I explain to the girl.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to."She says turning back to her locker.

"Mitchie!"I whined.

"What?"She asks not looking at me.

"Tell me!c'mon!"I said stomping like a child.

"I already told you!"She said turning around."I. Fell. Down. The. Stairs."She said emphasizing each words.

"I don't believe you!"I said loudly.

"Don't believe me then!"She said clearly annoyed.

"Don't yell at me!"I said irritated.

"I'm not yelling at you!"She said flailing her hands in the air.

"Yes you were!"I yelled at her.

"No I wasn't,I just want you to understand me."She said controlling her voice.

"You were yelling at me."I said pouting.

"Fine,I'm sorry!There,you happy?"She said groaning.

"Yeah."I said sweetly. "Now tell me what really happened to that?"I yelled this time really loud that even some doors opened and one teacher told us to go to our class and slammed the door.

"God you're annoying!"Mitchie said running a frustrated" hand through her hair.

"Well if you would just tell me the truth I wouldn't bug you!"I said getting even more irritated.

"Why do you even care?"She said her face holding a look that says 'I'm tired of this whole convo.'

"Don't yell at me!And I don't!I'm just curious!"I said uncertain about the second statement.

"Stop bugging me then!"She said then she slams her locker's door and walks away not saying another word.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! Then it's also like so short!<p>

I'm kind of in trouble right now with my family.

So I can't really do anything but to stay away from home.

Review if you're anti-JELENA and you're pro-DEMENA!

hehehe!

Love you guys!

Please R&R!

Peace out!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing! But I wish I own Selena Gomez! I love her!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys !

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming.

My phone is broken and the stories in there but I still have the idea in my head so hopefully it'll work that way :))

So here's the story.

By the way,there's a little Demena moment in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch ...<strong>

**Demi's POV**

I walk inside the cafeteria and sat on the table at the corner where nobody usually sits on. I look over at the popular table and see them all laughing while looking at me. 'Great.'

"Hey."I hear someone said then I look up to see the new students that I bumped onto earlier.

"Hey."I said looking up at them.

"Mind if we sit here?"The blonde girl asks.

"Not mine."I said shrugging.

"Cool."One of the three brunettes said then they all sat down.

"So I'm Miley."The brunette said and I just look at her. "And this is Caitlyn,"She said motioning at the other brunette with curly hair sitting next to her. "This is Mandy."She said this time motioning at the other brunette with straight hair sitting on her other side. "And this is Lily."She said motioning to the one only blonde who smiled at me.

"I'm Mitchie."I said nodding at them.

"What happened with your face?"Miley asks eying my bruises.

"Nothing."I said turning away and they get the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Do you always sit alone?"Caitlyn asks looking around.

"The people in this school are close minded."I said simply.

"Gay?"Miley asks.

"Yeah. Feel free to leave if you want."I said shrugging.

"We're all same here dude."Lily said laughing. I look at them and just nod my head. Then I notice Tess walking over to us. 'Great,what does she want now?'

"Hey guys."She said smiling.

"Oh hey there Tess."Caitlyn said smiling goofily. 'Hmm?'

"Come sit with us."Tess said motioning at their tables.

"C'mon guys."Miley said then they all stand up but they stop when they notice me still sitting down.

"Mitchie?"Mandy asks.

"The invitation's only for you guys. We want you to meet the upper side of the people in this school. I'm sure Mitchie doesn't mind."She said giving me a fake smile.

"I already have enough of your friends so,not really."I said shrugging.

"Okay then."Miley said then they all walk away the new students giving me a little wave.

**At the popular kid's table...  
><strong>

**Selena's POV**

I sat down next to Taylor putting my things on the table.

"Heard about your little yell fest with nerdy faggot over there."Dean said chuckling.

"That was nothing."I said lowly as I take a glance at Demi's direction.

"What's up with her face though,someone finally snapped and couldn't take it anymore so they fixed it for her?"Jacob said making everyone laugh.

"Can we not talk about her?I want to eat my lunch without throwing up."I said irritated but they all laugh but they also still let it go. 'I feel like the biggest bitch in the world right now.'

"Whoa! New kids,no one warned them."I heard Zack said then I look up to see him looking over at Mitchie's table to see 4 girls approaching her then they all sit down.

"Shit! I forgot to tell them. They're from L.A I met them this morning. Imma go get them,wait for me here."Tess said standing up. I watch her as she approaches their table. I watch as the girls stand up and wave at Mitchie before they all walk over to us.

"Hey guys,these are Miley,Lily,Caitlyn and Mandy."Tess said motioning at each of them and we all replied with some hey and some just wave.

"You better stay away from Mitchie guys."Tess said as she sit down but the four girls just stood there confused.

"And why is that?"Mandy asks while she's looking at me as if thinking saying I look familiar.

"She's a faggot."Jacob said bluntly and the new students all seem taken aback by his words.

"You mean a lesbian?"Miley asks with a funny look on her face.

"Yep."Bailey said.

"So all of you don't talk to her?"Mandy asks still looking at me as if she just figured out if who I am.

"Yeah."Tess said.

"You sure bout that?"Mandy asks eying me. 'What's with her.

"Most certainly."Joe said. "Well sometimes,us three here have to since she's our little sister."Joe said motioning at him and her brother.

"Your sister?"Miley asks shock.

"Unbelievable huh?"Joe said smirking.

"Yeah,because of how you let this people talk about her like that."Caitlyn said shaking her head. 'whoa.'

"It'll be better if we all stay away from you."Miley said laughing.

"Excuse me?"Bailey said raising an eyebrow.

"We're lesbians too but not faggots and neither is Mitchie."Mandy said with a menacing look on her face.

"What the hell?"Nick said.

"And I thought you were cool."Caitlyn said giving Tess a disappointed look.

"Guess we'll never be talking to all of you again,or at least almost all of you."Mandy said giving me a look then they walk away walking back to Mitchie's table.

"What's with that?"Cody said laughing.

"I have no idea."Jacob said shrugging. 'stop shrugging.'

"They're faggots so why care?"Zack said also shrugging.

"Stop shrugging!"I suddenly yell then they all look at me shock of my outburst.

"Reminds you of someone?"Harper asks smirking as she sat from across me.

"Are you okay?"Taylor asks concern and I just nod. Then I feel someone kissed my cheek and an arm wrapping around my back.

"Hey babe."Justin said.

"Hey."I said lowly.

"Whoa!Seems like nerdy faggot got some friends."Mason said shock.

"Faggots just like her."Joe said laughing.

"Great,more faggots!Just what we needed."Justin said sarcastically.

"You people are so full of it!"Harper suddenly yells standing up and I notice all eyes on us even Mitchie's and the new students'. "Mitchie never did anything wrong to you!I just don't understand why you're all so mean to her!You people better start getting a life before it's too late."She said then left but not without giving me a disappointed look first. I watch as she walks over to Mitchie's table then she said something then they all stand up and start leaving with Caitlyn wrapping a comforting arm around Harper's shoulder. I watch as they walk towards the door Mitchie behind them then she suddenly looks up and look over at our table. She looks at me with a look of disappointment and I quickly look down not able to stare at her. When I look up I see them almost out the door and Mitchie's still looking at me shaking her head negatively.

"What's with her?"Gigi said laughing.

"Her lost."One of the cheerleaders said. After some more minutes the bell rings signaling that lunch is already over. We all walk to our respective rooms.

"Okay,it's just us now. What is going on?"Taylor asks as we sit down next to each other on our class.

"What is going on?"I returned the question playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. What's the deal with Harper standing up for Mitchie and that Mandy girl giving you that look?"She elaborates. 'oh shit!'

"Nothing."I lied looking away from her.

"Don't nothing me here!"She said.

"Fine!Just come over tonight."I said defeated. 'There's no point of arguing with this one. She can read me almost as much as Harper can.'

"Fine!You're telling me everything okay!"She said then we both focus on the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>After school...<strong>

I walked inside the sub shop and see Harper behind the register. She didn't attend cheer leading practice earlier so she was home early. She looked up then she saw me but she quickly looked away. I just went upstairs and get change. I walk downstairs and start working then after some minutes Taylor walks in.

"Hey."She said.

"Just wait okay."I say then she nods and sits on tool by the counter and starts talking to Harper. After some more minutes Mitchie walks in,she's wearing sunglasses which is kinda weird since it's 7 pm. 'random.' She walks in looks at me then just sits on the tool 1 tool apart from where Taylor is sitting.

I walk over to them and sit between Mitchie and Taylor. I notice Mitchie eating 'The Alex' again.

"Seems like someone likes the Alex."I tease nudging her shoulder.

"Not really. I was starving and Harper said that it's the fastest one to make."She said emotionless. 'I hate this attitude of her's.'

"Hey!"I said slapping her shoulder. Then I felt someone pulling at the hem of my shirt then I look over to see Taylor tugging at it.

"You're being violent okay!"Mitchie said rubbing her shoulder.

"By the way,Mitchie this is Taylor and Taylor this is Mitchie."I said motioning at them one by one.

"I already know her."Mitchie said bluntly.

"Okay let's try that again. Mitchie this is Taylor and Taylor this is Mitchie."I said.

"And I already told you I already kn-."Mitchie start to say but I stop her by pinching her side.

"I'm Mitchie nice to meet you."She said clutching her side.

"I'm Taylor."Taylor said awkwardly looking at Mitchie. I hit Mitchie at the back of her head and I guess it was a little too hard because her sunglasses fell off and when she looks up I gasp to see that she has a black eye.

"Oh my God!"I said shock. Mitchie has a huge some cuts but they don't look that dip and bruises on her body.

"Why did you do that?"Mitchie asks standing up.

"What happened to you?"I ask.

"Nothing."She said lowering her voice and looking away from me.

"Are we really going to go through this again?"I ask loudly not caring that some customers are already starting to stare.

"I'm fine."She said. I didn't say anything I just walk away and up the stairs.

**Mitchie's POV...**

"What happened to you?"Harper asks.

"Nothing."I said sitting back down.

"Don't tell us but at least tell Alex. She seemed really worried about you."Taylor said.

"Why does she care?"I ask.

"Believe me,I myself have no idea why,but she obviously does."Taylor said.

"Why are you even talking to me right now?"I ask bluntly.

"Because Harper was right. You never did anything wrong to us so why should we treat you the way we're treating you?"She explained.

"She's right. You should go talk to Alex."Harper said. I looked at them then sighed and stood up. I walked up the stairs and looked for Alex. I was about to go to her room when I saw her standing outside the terrace.

**Alex's POV**

I don't know why but I'm just concerned about Mitchie,I want to know what really happened to her. I felt like crying when I saw that thing on her face. I look out to the city trying to relax my mind when I hear someone speaks behind me.

"Hey."I hear Mitchie said. I turn around but I didn't speak. "Okay,I got on a fight last night with who,not important. That's where I got these."She said pointing at her face. "I got some on my body too but they're not that bad. So,if Taylor and Harper were right that you're worried,don't be because it's nothi- I mean not bad."She explained. 'Wow. She told me everything.'

"Can I see the one that is on your body?"I ask her cautiously. She lift her shirt up to under her breast and I gasp. There were bruises and some little cuts.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'm fine Alex,you haven't even seen me in my worse."She said trying to sound assuring.

"I don't think I'll ever want to."I said. I walk over to her then I wrap my arms around her waist.

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex hugs me and I don't know if I should hug back. I cautiously raised my arms and wrap it around her shoulder slowly. I feel her tightens her arms around me but still careful not to hurt me. I feel something inside me that I never felt before. I mean I've always liked Alex but more in a way where I just always stare at her and think about her body. This time it's different,I feel my heart beating fast and I feel really comfortable,but the moment didn't last very long because she starts pulling away.

"Are you sure you're okay?"She asks as she pulls away from me.

"Yeah,don't worry about me."I said plainly.

"Have you fixed them or anything?"She asks.

"If by fixed you mean wash them while I was taking a bath this morning,then yes."I said.

"We need to fix them let's go."She said then she pulled me up to her room. "I'll call Harper because she knows more about this than I do."She said then she left the room and came back with Harper and Taylor.

"Who did that to you?"Harper asks me.

"Harper,I'm sure that she won't tell us,so just please tell me what I have to do."Alex said sighing while Harper rolled her eyes.

"Okay,you're gonna need to clean her wounds with alcohol,then put some ointment on them and wrap her up on a bandage."Harper explains. 'Wait,did she said alcohol?'

**Alex's POV**

I prepared everything and when I'm about to start Mitchie suddenly stopped me.

"Can't she just do it with water?"Mitchie asks sounding like a kid with a terrified look on her face. 'Wow!She's cute.'

"Oh don't be such a baby!It'll be safer using alcohol to avoid infection."Harper said loudly. 'yeah,she's kinda insensitive right now.'

"Shh,I promise this won't hurt so much okay,I'll do it slow."I said rubbing her arm then she just nods and I start fixing her wounds. After half hour I'm already done so I wrapped her wounds up with a bondage.

"Thanks Alex."Mitchie said looking away. 'Maybe it's another one of her issues.'

"No problem."I said smiling but she just stared at me then look down. "I promise someday I will make you smile and laugh eventually."I blurt out then they all stared at me.

"Well good luck with that."Mitchie said shaking her head then an awkward silence fell upon us.

"Ooookay,how about we leave you too alone to do your project."Taylor said awkwardly braking the silence.

"Nah,why don't we just do it tomorrow."I said looking at Mitchie.

"Sure. I guess I'll be going then. Thanks again."Mitchie said standing up.

"No,as payment you'll be staying here for dinner. You too Taylor."I said grabbing her arm then Taylor only nods shrugging.

"I don't want to abuse your parents kindness."She said looking down on my hands holding her arm then I quickly let go.

"No please Mitchie."I said giving her my best puppy dog face. And I think it worked because she suddenly has this soft look on her face.

"F-fine."She said stuttering.

"Yay."I said smiling then I notice the two other girls watching us both have an amused look.

"Let's go downstairs."Harper said then we all walk down to the sub shop just sitting by the counter when someone suddenly calls Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie."A feminine voice yelled then we all turn around to see...

* * *

><p>to see ... guess who?<p>

hahaha !

sorry for the late update!

Please review guys! Love ya all! 3

Sorry about the grammar.

-PJane Tisdale Paralejas :))


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys .. It's kinda hard for me to write because I kinda forgot the whole story .. hehehe !

But I'll try .. hope you guys like it ..

All I have is the idea ..

So here it goes ..

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

We look at the direction of the voice to see the new students entering.

"Hey Harper."Mandy said doing a little wave.

"Hey guys!"Harper said cheerfully.

"Hey."Mitchie said also cheerfully. 'Yeah,hope you caught the sarcasm there.'

"Told you,not all of them."Mandy said smirking at me. "Oh hey,I didn't know that Goldilocks here is a member of 'Let's Only Talk To Mitchie When Nobody's Around Club."She said with a smirk on her face while eying Taylor.

"What's your problem?"I ask annoyed.

"Nothing."She said sounding innocent.

"For the record,this is the first time that I had ever talked to Mitchie."Taylor huffed.

"I don't know why you're proud of that."Miley said mockingly,then Taylor looked down.

"What are you dummies doing here?"Mitchie asks not so nicely.

"Well,our very cheerful friend,"Miley starts sarcasm lacing in her voice. "We were on our way to the movies but then felt we were hungry and we happened to be passing by,so we thought we should get something here. But we had no idea that you guys work here."She said shrugging.

"Selena's parents own this shop and well I live here with them."Harper said.

"Oh well. So err...what's good here?"Lily asks looking around.

"Everything here is good."Harper said beaming at them.

"Well,arrogant employee?CHECK!"Caitlyn said laughing.

"Hey!"Harper said pouting.

"I'm just kidding."Caitlyn said laughing. "How about you Mitchie,what's good in here?"She asks looking at Mitchie.

"The Alex."She said flatly.

"Okay dude,I know your girlfriend is hot and I wouldn't mind having a bite of that but you shouldn't offer her around specially when she looks like that."Miley said looking at me as if she's checking me out. 'Yeah,I'm hot.'

"I'm not talking about her and no she's not my girlfriend."Mitchie said. "What I meant was The Alex,it's a sandwich she came up with."Mitchie said glaring at Miley.

"We'll have one for each then."Mandy said. Harper asks my mom to make the sandwiches for them.

"What is this?"Lily asks lifting the jar of tips.

"It's the tips,we're saving them so we can go to camp rock."David said.

"We were actually campers you know?"Caitlyn said sitting on a nearby table.

"Really?"I ask excitedly having the same look like the rest of my 2 friends and my brothers.

"Yeah. We've been since we were kids."Caitlyn said pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting on it.

"How was it?"Taylor asks her eyes twinkling.

"It's awesome of course. I mean a summer full of music."Mandy said smiling at Taylor.

"What's this camp rock place anyway?"Mitchie suddenly asks looking bored as hell.

"Only the 'bestest' place in the world!"Taylor said emphasizing the word bestest.

"Been there?"Mitchie asks raising an eyebrow.

"N-no."Taylor said looking down. I walk over to Mitchie and slap her shoulder harder than usual.

"What The?"Mitchie yells with a confused and shocked look on her face.

"Care about others' feelings will ya!"I said loudly.

"You're talking as if you people cared about how I feel this fast three years."Mitchie mumbled lowly but I heard her.

"Nice Mitch."Miley said smirking at Mitchie who's looking away from us.

"Here are your sandwiches. Hope you like it."My mom said putting the tray on the counter and walking back in the kitchen. The girls each grabbed one. Then they all look at each other then suddenly played rock papers scissors. Miley and Mandy lost who both used papers while the other two used scissors. The losers continued the game and Miley won.

"Oh c'mon!"Mandy said groaning loudly then I looked around to see all of us staring at them.

"Oh suck it up!You lost,now pay!"Lily said smirking. Mandy grumpily took her wallet from her pocket and took 100 dollar bill and put it on the counter.

"Keep the change."Mandy said smiling at Harper then to her smirking friends glaring at them.

"This is all change."Harper said staring at the money.

"Don't worry about it."Mandy said smiling.

"We should be going."Lily said when they're done eating.

"Yeah."Miley said then they all turned to leave but Miley turned back around. "You guys want to come?"Miley asked looking at us.

"Yeah,the more the merrier right."Caitlyn said.

"You coming?"I ask Mitchie,but the girl of course just shrugged in response.

"I'm in."Harper said.

"Me too."Taylor said standing up.

"Let's go."Mitchie said looking at me.

"Alright."I said smiling at her but she just looked away.

* * *

><p>We all walk out of the substation after asking for my mom's permission. We're walking by the park when Mitchie suddenly talks to me.<p>

"Do you want some pizza?"She asks looking at the pizza stand.

"Yeah sure."I say then we both walk towards the stand but not without calling the others first. We all order different pizzas and pay for it but Mitchie stops me when I'm going to pay mine.

"I got it."She says giving the vendor some cash.

"No Mitchie it's fine here."I say handing the money to her.

"Keep it,okay."She says closing my hand on the money but she quickly let go.

"Thanks."I said smiling at her but she just nodded at me. 'I wonder what she'll looks like if she smiles.'

"Mitchie,what about us?"Harper suddenly said then we turned to her to see her face holding an innocent look matching Taylor's.

"Oh yeah sure."Mitchei said taking her wallet out again and handing more money to the guy.

"What Abo-."Miley starts to say but Mitchie harshly cuts her off.

"Don't even think about it."Mitchie said carelessly.

"You're girlfriend's a meanie."Miley said pouting but I just chuckled at her.

"Let's just go."Mitchie then started walking again. We get to the movies after some more minutes.

"So...what do you girls want to see?"Miley asks looking at the posters.

"Hmm."Harper said thinking then Mitchie suddenly walked over to one of the posters and looked intently at it.

"How about this?"She said pointing at the poster then I noticed that it's a horror movie. 'Oh no,I'm not good at those.'

"Sure."Mandy said but she suddenly looked at us. "Wait,are you girls okay with that?"Mandy asked looking at us. Both Taylor and Harper nodded their heads so She looked at me.

"Yeah."I said nervously.

"You sure?"Mitchie asks. 'Does she care?'

"Yeah."I said giving her a smile.

"Don't worry about her. You're here to protect her anyways."Taylor said smirking but Mitchie just shook her head.

We all buy tickets and snacks but of course us,the actual girls as Caitlyn called us was not allowed to pay for anything. After several minutes of the movie I find myself burying my face on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"Mitchie asked then I looked up to see her looking down worriedly at me.

"No."I mouthed embarrassedly while shaking my heads.

"Let's go."She said .

"What do you mean?"I asked confused so I pulled my head away from her shoulder.

"Let's leave,we can go somewhere else while they watch the movie."She said standing up.

"What's wrong?"Miley asked.

"We'll be going,just text Alex when the movie's over so we can meet you outside."Mitchie said looking at Harper.

"Oh sure."Harper said with a knowing smile.

"Let's go."Mitchei said offering her hand for me that I quickly grabbed. We walked out of the theater.

"Thanks."I said smiling at her.

"Where do you want to go?"She asked looking at me.

"I don't know. How about you?"I asked smiling at her.

"How about there?"She asked pointing at the arcade across the street.

"Sure."I said then we crossed the street and walked inside.

"So what do you want to do?"She asked looking around.

"I'm not really good at this."I said embarrassed.

"Come,I'll teach you."She said taking my hand in hers.

We played lots of games and she even won me a cute teddy bear that has a visor on it's head.

"Thanks Mitchie."I said hugging the stuffedtoy to my chest.

"No problem."She said smiling. 'Wait!Smiling?'

"Mitchei you're smiling!"I yell loudly gaining some attention from other gamers so I quickly looked down embarrassed.

"I guess I am."She said then I look up to see her flashing me yet another smile. 'Oh my God!She's beautiful!'

"Oh my God!"I said smiling then I throw my arms around her but I still held the bear in my hands. She hugged me back without any hesitation.

"Guess you were right. You did maked me smile."She said still hugging me. But the moment was quickly ruined because my phone buzzed and Mitchei let go of me a smile still intact.

'Hate to ruin your alone time with Mitchie but Movie's over.'Harper texted making me chuckle.

"What's up?"Mitchei asked confused.

"Harper said movie's over."I said with a sad smile.

"Let's go then."She turned around and started walking. I catch up to her then I wrapped one arm on her arm that is buried in her pocket while I hugged the stuffedtoy to my body. She looked at me but I just smiled at her and she smiled back. 'I just lover smile.' We walked out to see the other outside the theater and hurried over to them.

They're all eying our arms but I didn't do anything to untangle them.

"Well looky here."Miley said smirking at Mitchie.

"Shut up."Mitchei said then she looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh my God."A familiar voice said.

* * *

><p>Are you guys getting sick of me being a cliff hanger?<p>

Sorry,can't find a way to end the chapter. o (headscratch)

And also sorry for late update. My other phone is still broken and I'm using a different one.

But I really love you guys please R&R

:D 3

-Patrick Jane Tisdale Paralejas


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys .. How do you like it so far ? :D

I've got nothing to say ..

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Oh my God."A familiar voice said.

"H-hey."Alex nervously said.

"What is going on here?"Zack asks eying mine and Mitchie's arms,making me quickly let go.

"Nothing."Miley said narrowing her eyes.

"Obviously there's something."Zack said smirking.

"What do you want?"Caitlyn asked staring intently at Zack but he just kept eying me

"Is there something we can help you with?"Mitchie asked standing in front of me blocking his view.

"No worries guys. I don't give a fuck on what's going on here. I won't tell anyone at school. I swear."He said smiling genuinely.

"Can we trust him?"Mitchie asked looking back at me.

"I don't know."I said nervously.

"Don't worry guys. I mean it,I don't really care. I only bash on Mitchie at school because of everyone,so don't worry."He said sounding sincere. Mitchie looked back at me again and I just gave her a nod.

"Fine."Mitchie said looking at Zack.

"Guess,I'll see you guys at school."He said smiling then he left.

"Think he meant it?"Mandy asked Taylor who's standing beside her holding arm like how I was holding Mitchie's earlier.

"Yeah,don't worry about it."Taylor said smiling at Mandy.

"We better go. You're parents might get worried."Mitchie said stepping aside looking at me.

"Yeah."I said smiling at her then I linked my arm on hers again.

"Awe."Taylor and Harper said in unison but Mitchie just both chuckled at them.

We all walked back to my house and Taylor decided to stay over. I pulled Mitchie to the side before I let them all go.

"Hey wait."I said pulling Mitchie aside.

"What's wrong?"Mitchie asked confused.

"I just want to say please take care this time. Try not to get in another fight again."I said holding onto her arm.

"Don't worry about me okay,I promise I'll be fine."She said smiling at me.

"Fine,since you promised. Oh and wrap your wounds up after you take a shower tomorrow okay?"I said sounding like her mom.

"Okay mom."She said jokingly so I playfully hit her arm.

"C'mon."I said pulling her arm. We walked back to the others and Miley's smirking at Mitchie.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."Mitchie said glaring at her.

"Ooh I'm shaking."Miley teased then Mitchie playfully growled at her.

"Shh,just let her be."I said rubbing Mitchie's arm.

"Well,we should go."Caitlyn said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah c'mon."Mitchie said but I stopped her again then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks."I said smiling at her then she looked back at me also smiling.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow."Mitchie said pulling me in a one armed hug then they all left and we didn't enter the shop until they're all out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>At Alex's bedroom...<strong>

"Spill!"Taylor said excitedly while sitting on my bed next to Harper.

"Spill what?"I ask smiling at them while also sitting down on my bed.

"Oh,you know what?"Harper said hitting me playfully.

"We just went to the arcade okay."I said giving them a shy half smile.

"Nothing more?"Taylor asked.

"Nothing more."I said smiling remembering how Mitchie smiled at me.

"But Mitchie was smiling!"Harper said cheerfully as ever.

"Yeah."I said smiling at the thought and blushing remembering how Mitchie told me that I was the reason.

"Why are you blushing?"Taylor asked oddly.

"Huh?Uhm...no reason."I said nervously.

"Right."Harper said sarcastically.

"Wait,so uhm...do you happen to have Mitchie's number?"I asked looking at Harper.

"No,I don't,but why though?"She asked looking at me.

"I just want to make sure that she's safe."I said blushing.

"Why not just call one of her brothers?"Taylor asked.

"Yeah about that..I can't really do that."I said looking down.

"Why not?"Taylor asks confused.

"Because she's scared that people will laugh at her if they figure out that she's friends with Mitchie."Harper said with a disappointed tone.

"And here I thought Gigi's a bitch!"Taylor suddenly said.

"The school will hate me!"I said still looking down.

"No they won't!"Taylor said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll lose my reputation. I'm scared guys."I said looking up at them.

"Since when do you care about that Alex?"Harper asks sadly.

"Since I became the head cheerleader. I worked so hard for it to lose it all of a sudden."I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Alex,they can't kick you out of the team just because you're friends with Mitchie."Harper said touching my hand.

"But they'll be mad. I mean they hate Mitchie and if that happens they'll start bullying me too."I said terrified of the thought.

"I doubt that,you're the captain of the cheering squad and besides didn't you see how Mitchie was ready to stand up for you against Zack earlier?"Harper said now rubbing my hand.

"But,Justin will be mad at me."I said looking down.

"Oh c'mon Lena,he's been cheating on you. It's not like he's serious about you or anything."Taylor said loudly.

"You guys sure?"I ask nervously.

"Certain."Harper said smiling at me and I gave her a half smile.

"So I'm going to call Kevin the least immature one among the three and ask him Demi's number and to tell her that we're calling her."Taylor said tapping at her phone while I feel my heartbeat going faster.

**At the Torres'  
><strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

I was lying down on the sofa when I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Hey Taylor said they're calling you."Kevin said in a normal voice.

"Me?"I ask Kevin shocked.

"Yeah. I gave them your number,hope you don't mind."He said smiling then he went to the kitchen."

"Wow."I said to no one in particular.

**Back at The Russo's house**

**Alex's POV**

I wait nervously while Taylor's talking to Kevin.

"There."Taylor said after hanging up.

"What did he say?"I ask biting my bottom lip.

"Nothing,but he did sound shocked at first though."Taylor said then she pushed the call button on her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Taylor?"I heard a familiar voice asked uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah,hey Mitchie."Taylor said giving me a knowing look.

"Hey what's up?"Mitchie asked and I can here movements from the the other side of the line.

"Your wife just wanted to make sure that you got home safe."Harper said bluntly making me slap her shoulder. "Alex! What was that for?"Harper said loudly so Mitchie will hear her.

"Shut up!"I said hitting her one more time.

"Here talk to your hubby."Taylor said handing me her phone.

"Shut up girls."Mitchie suddenly said chuckling.

"Yeah,don't embarrass Mitchie's wife."I heard a familiar voice suddenly said.

"What the fuck Kevin?"I heard Mitchie said sounding scared.

"Sorry dude."Kevin said laughing.

"Mitchie can you turn off the speaker so we can actually TALK?"I said emphasizing the word talk.

"Yeah sure."She said then I heard a button being pressed then she talked again. "There."

"I just want to tell you that please be careful tomorrow okay."I said worry evidence in my voice.

"Don't worry about me okay. I'll be fine."She said chuckling.

"Yeah I know. Goodnight."I said.

"Goodnight."She said then we both hung up.

**Mitchie's POV**

****"And now we need to talk."I heard Kevin said then I turned around to see him smirking at me.

* * *

><p>And there goes another clip hanger again.<p>

xD

Sorry fro the late update...again.

Hey what do you guys of the idea that Justin and Selena went to the staple center to watch titanic right after Demi's concert ?

Don't you guys think that it would have been better if it was actually Demi and Selena and Justin was just helping them out ? hmm :D

Tell me what you guys think.

And I'm planning to do a one shot putting Remember December and Back to December together.

Waddya guys think ? :D

-PJane Paralejas ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Mitchie's POV**

"What do you want?"I asked sighing before plopping myself down on the sofa.

"You're the head cheerleader's hubby now?"Kevin asked chuckling.

"Shut up."I said scoffing.

"Hey, no need to get offended."He said raising his hands up in a playful defensive manner. "We're all friends here."He said finding the situation amusing.

"Yeah, I don't think so."I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, we're still your brothers."He said shrugging.

"You're telling me that now?"I asked sarcastically. "Seriously?"I asked laughing a little.

"You can't change that."He said with a raised eyebrow this time.

"Neither can you change the past three years where you made my life a living hell?"I said mockingly.

"Do we have to live in the past?"He asked sighing.

"The past you're talking about was last week tops."I said as a matter of factually."Mitchie listen to me first,"He started. "I never bullied you."He said proudly.

"And you've never stood up for me either."I said chuckling.

"I know we were wrong, but Mitch, we're still sibling. No matter what happens you'll still be my little sister!"He said sighing.

"You've done nothing for me for so long and now you're telling me this. You abandoned me for so long and now, you think you can just talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot and think that everything will be okay?"I asked laughing.

"That's not what I mean."He said frustratingly. "Mitchie, you're the one who pushed us away."He said with finality.

"When did I ever do that?!"I asked standing up.

"When you stopped hanging out with us because you think that we were doing something bad!"He said standing up as well.

"You were! You were bullying everyone you think were lower than you, including me!"I yelled at him.

"That's how high school works!"He yelled and I looked at him incredulously.

"Dude!"I yelled at him flailing my arms.

"Do you think that everything you were doing was right?"He asked and I looked at him confused. "Acting as if you don't care about anything?! AS if nothing else in the world matters but yourself?!"He yelled at me.

"You were the only thing that mattered till you decided to be all dicky and asshole like!"I yelled back.

"We're all the same here! We do the same thing! Don't tell me that you've never fucked a girl before and leave her the next day!"He said challenging me.

"Shut up!"I yelled.

"See? We're all from the same flesh and blood! What ever jerky blood is running through my veins is running through yours. So whatever dicky thoughts is running through my brain is running through yours. And whatever perverted fantasy you have for Alex is, we all have them!"He said and I couldn't stop my body from reacting to it's own accord.

"Don't you ever dare talk about Alex like that!"I yelled after punching him to the ground.

"You like her huh?"He asked smirking while getting on his feet.

"She's my friend."I said looking away.

"You're in love with Alex."He said with a cynical smile on his lips.

"I'm not!"I said looking him straight through the yes with fiery.

"So what? You're going to let some tool headed blonde take what you think is yours?"He asked mockingly.

"She's not mine! I never think that she is!"I yelled at him.

"And I never thought that Taylor's hot."He said sarcastically.

"What are you up to?"I asked glaring at him.

"Get what you think should be yours. It doesn't suit you. You're still a Torres after all."He said while smirking before walking up the stairs clutching his nose.

_What I think should be mine? Do I want her to be mine?_

* * *

><p>It's not much but I just want everyone to know that I am back after 2 years .. almost 2 years !<p>

How's everyone doing ?

Heard lots of new laws is FF .. Some FFs being deleted ? Am I right ? The hell ..

Well I'm here now .. I'll write whatever I want to write ..

Ship Demena ! They will always be our unsinkable ship !

And support Girl's Generation ! They're great artists in one great group ..

Byieeeeeeeeee~


End file.
